Harumaya
Beast Wave Gale Palm, Beast Wave Palm, Cyclone Scythe Jutsu, Ninja Art: Sandstorm Jutsu, Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu, Sublimation Technique, Wind Style: Air Current Dance, Wind Style: Art of the Gust Blade, Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu, Wind Style: Sea Dragon, Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets, Wind Sword Fire Style: Burning Ash, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Style: Flame Flower, Fire Style: Ninja Art: Fire Run, Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu Earth Style: Dark Swamp, Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears, Earth Style: Mud Silhouette, Earth Style: Terra Shield Crystal Armor, Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken,Crystal Style: Burst Crystal Falling Dragon, Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit,Crystal Style: Crystal Encampment Wall, Crystal Style: Crystal Imprisonment Wave, Crystal Style: Crystal Needles, Crystal Style: Crystal Prison, Crystal Style: Crystal Thorns, Crystal Style: Crystal Wall Eighth Formation, Crystal Style: Divine Pathway Jutsu, Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Labyrinth, Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Mirror, Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Prison, Crystal Style: Wild Dance of Shuriken, Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken, Jade Crystal Clone Jutsu |tools= Asahi Sun, Food Pills (x3), Kunai (x5), Shuriken (x10) }} Maya is a chūnin kunoichi of Sunagakure. She is most likely known for her use of the Sublimation Technique or her Crystal Release. Appearance Though her outfits may change depending on her mood and/environment, Maya always possesses long, straw blonde hair, bright kiwi green eyes, and a few freckles peppered on her cheekbones. She also always carries a rosary bead set worn about her waist and her fan wrapped around her right wrist. She is 5ft 3 in (162 cm) and barely just weighs 115 lbs (52 kg). Outfits Maya loves fashion and as such, she has a variety of outfits that one may find her wearing. Each outfit represents one of the five great nations. Not only are they stylish, they help her to blend in if she travels. Personality Upon first meeting Maya, she is usually pretty bashful and quiet. She is very polite and always kind. She has a tendency to be too trusting and that nature has gotten her burned before but it doesn't daunt her from believing in the inherent good nature of people. But for those who have befriended her beyond the initial meeting, they have found her to be quite energetic and bubbly. She can be stubborn, especially when she knows she is right or feels she is more correct in the scenario. She is also known to grow pouty when her hair is insulted or her crystal art is belittled. Some say she can be rather clever but she doesn't believe that. Others have said she is shrewd and manipulative but that just served to hurt her feelings. Dæmon Dæmons are the external physical manifestation of a person's 'inner-self' that takes the form of an animal. They possess human intelligence, are capable of human speech, and usually behave as though they are independent of their humans. Although dæmons mimic the appearance and behaviour of the animals they resemble perfectly, dæmons are not true animals and true animals are able to distinguish them on sight. Maya's dæmon, Rikkimaru, was born from the trauma Maya experienced as a child that left her being the sole survivor of her family. Rikkimaru's and Maya's separation prolonged the disease from killing despite cutting her power in half. He more often than not takes the form of a [http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Long-tailed_weasel Mustela frenata] but he does possess the ability to transform into his human form by fully materializing Maya's Yang Chakra though it significantly weakens Maya so it is highly rare that he becomes corporeal.